Nikolai Danilova
Nikolai Danilova Nikolai Danilova is the main antagonist of the Left on Earth series. He's actually the Antichrist. In specific terms, he's the Beast. First appearance Nikolai first appears with Martin Fickler in Left on Earth: Revelation. In the midst of the disappearances, he gives a speech about God being behind the disappearances. He's then seen as a nice, kind, caring leader. In Left On Earth: Apocalypse, Nikolai transforms the United Nations into Global Tyranny. In Left on Earth: Apocalypse In Left on Earth: Apocalypse, Nikolai isn't seen until the Sixth Seal, in which a worldwide earthquake, the Wrath of the Lamb, is unleashed on the Earth. He ushers people into his helicopter and orders the pilot, Nathan Lynn to take off. People then grab the struts, forcing Nikolai to stomp on their hands and they fall off. Ray Ford is enraged and beats him up upon arrival at Baghdad Airport. He then tells Nikolai that he has just seen the Wrath of the Lamb. He isn't seen much until Buck Steel and Nathan Lynn try and kill him with an Intervention. Tyranny Nikolai bullies his own people after the events of Left On Earth: Apocalypse. During a funeral, Nikolai is resurrected and hardens his heart, demanding worship. He then orders statues of himself to be built around the world, forcing people to worship them. However, Task Force Tribulation will not allow it. In the book, Left on Earth: The Mark, he is seen as a supernatural being. The first time this is seen is when Kirk Buck Steel pulls a Glock 17 pistol on him and threatens to shoot him. However, a guard tries to arrest him and Kirk fires. The projectile goes through Nikolai's body and shoots the guard. Nikolai, however, is completely undamaged. Another instance is when the Global Tyranny HQ explodes during a bombing raid. Nikolai walks out of the wreckage completely undamaged. Battle of Armageddon Nikolai Danilova is seen frequently in Left on Earth: Armageddon. He's first seen in the confrontation with Ray Ford. Ray pulls a Glock 18 pistol on him and threatens to shoot him if he doesn't end his reign of terror. However, Nikolai shows his supernatural being traits again by staring straight at him, causing Ray to be lifted off the ground and thrown out of a window. Nikolai is then seen in the Battle of Armageddon. He blasphemes Jesus Christ during the Glorious Appearing. Ultimately, Jesus orders Satan to come out of him. Nikolai and Morgan Baker are then thrown into the Lake of Fire for eternity. Other facts Nikolai has a variety of different powers. For one, he can transform into a big green humanoid monster if he is angry or engulfed by smoke (Sort of like the Incredible Hulk, only taller and much greener). Nikolai can also shapeshift into the Beast out of the Sea depicted in the Bible (Only he can't speak while he's in his "Beast Mode"). He also has mechanical arms like Dr. Octopus, only he does NOT wear a trench coat and a pair of black goggles. Instead, he wears a white (or brown) lab coat and a pair of sunglasses. In addition, Nikolai can also mutate into a Regenerator (kind of like the Regenerators in Resident Evil 4). The secret is that Nikolai's human body is hidden inside his Regenerator "outer shell". But make no mistake. Once the shell is destroyed, he just makes a new one. He can also use the Death Ray and the Energy Drainer. He also swears a lot. At first, he bears a strong resemblance to Nicolae Carpathia in the Left Behind series, only Nikolai is more robust and a lot meaner than Nicolae Carpathia. He also is a military general, not just a Supreme Potentate. Nikolai is also Russian, NOT Romanian like Nicolae Carpathia is. He keeps his Russian accent, but sounds more tyrannical. Buck comments, "I think Satan took over his vocal cords," when he listens to Nikolai's new voice while he delivers a speech to the Global Tyranny. After his resurrection, Nikolai is "modified" to resemble what Nicolae Carpathia looks like in the picture for Nicolae: An Experience in Sound and Drama (He was actually transformed while inside the coffin he was in). Quotes "Goodbye, Ms. Underdown!" Nikolai before shooting a gun at Emily Underdown in Left On Earth: Armageddon "Peace, be still!" Nikolai's first words after he is resurrected in Left On Earth: The Mark. "You want me to use this?!" Nikolai threatening to shoot Viviana Malkovich with a Desert Eagle in Left On Earth: Armageddon "Ray Ford! Why am I not surprised!" Nikolai Danilova when first meeting Ray Ford in Left On Earth: The Mark "As you WISH!!" Nikolai in Left On Earth Danilova before he kills Dmitri Malkovich with a flamethrower "Anyone else want to die in front of their friends?" Nikolai after killing Dmitri